Chapter 2: The Dark Past
In this chapter of Kazu S3: The Witch's Revenge, the chapters unveils past secrets of the witch, which might be giving Kazu, Oruha and Youmi a clue on what have burst out from the tomb, and what are they will be dealing with. Synopsis The chapters begins from the last Chapter 1: The Rise of the Witch where Youmi observes broken portrait of Saizer, and senses an evil force that have just awaken. Kazu then meets Youmi and calmed her down, and would meet up on tomorrow morning. On the next day of early morning, Kazu and his team went for a delicious breakfast, but then an emergency call came into the castle, asked by the forensics of Kaze City to attend some strange murder located in Laxford's Mansion. The group arrives using Youmi's Light God's Transfer, Oruha and Kazu went inside the building except Youmi who noticed the scribbled paper from chapter 1 was actually a Seal of Wind Guardian that has been keeping the place sealed. Then Youmi joined the party and inspected the body of Okami, and she gets a flashback of what Okami sees before she died, and also who have killed her. Youmi was terrified and quickly inspects the secret room next to dining hall. Youmi suspects something has awaken from the grave and might be related to Laxford's Family. Kazu and the group taken care of the murder and returns to the castle, while Kazu on the task of retrieving Book of Universe from the''' Sacred House'. On his way there the sun has completely set and the pathway to the house is lit by dim moonlight. Kazu successfully reaches his destination but then saw the ghost of a dead boy and shocked him to fear. Then the same lady who killed '''Okami' appeared and attempting to harm Kazu, but blocked by Sacred House's barrier. Kazu returns to the castle with Light-God's Dash and Youmi began to gain information from the Book of Universe. But however, the Section 12 of the book that contains information was ciphered in a form of cipher, and Youmi states that she needs the password in order to cipher. Then she discovers the lady ghost that has been murdering the students from Kaze City High School and attempting to harm Kazu might be Maria von Laxford. Trivia #Maria von Laxford might be the witch #Barrier that has been protecting The Sacred House might be casted by Saizer himself over hundred years ago #The Witch's power might be weaker than Saizer's considering she wasn't able to pass through Sacred House's barrier compare to she was able to inflict damage of Saizer in Kaze City castle even though protected by Angellus's Barrier #Section 12 of Book of Universe is ciphered in form of Caesarian cipher method similar to ROT13 cipher #The cipher is used as event for Chatango users in 2014. See: Kazu S3: Chapter 2 - The Dark Past Decipher #The password hidden within Chapter 2 is scrambled word: I, O, R, E, C, C